yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuneo Iwami
Tsuneo Iwami ( , Iwami Tsuneo) is the main antagonist of Yakuza 6, CEO of Iwami Shipbuilding Company, a subsidiary of Iwami Group, the son of Heizo Iwami Although his motives are never truly explained until the end of the story, Tsuneo manipulates and uses the Yomei Alliance, the Tojo Clan, and the Saio Triad in order to succeed in the legacy of Takeru Kurusu. Appearance In all of his appearances, he wears a standard two-piece gray suit over white shirt and a striped tie. Underneath the suit hides a well-built, muscular torso, as well as a Bai Ze tattoo on his back. Personality In Yakuza 6, Tsuneo is shown to be quite rebellious against the motives of his father and the Yomei Alliance itself. He is shown to be highly manipulative, cunning, and intelligent when he desires his strongest goal. Tsuneo follows only his own moral code, siding with both Katsumi Sugai and Kanji Koshimizu; he uses them in order to further himself in order to become the strongest in the Yomei Alliance in order to become the legendary Yakuza, Takeru Kurusu. Tsuneo will do whatever it takes to earn his title, whether that be acting heartless or cold-blooded towards his enemies. Although he is rarely seen by Kiryu, Tsuneo's influence upon the Yomei Alliance, the Tojo Clan, and the Saio Triad only expresses his cruelty for the world. This is shown as he targets Haruto Sawamura, Haruka Sawamura and Yuta Usami's son. He only respects his higher authorities, such as the Daidoji. Oftentimes misrepresented, he will go out of his way to destroy, even his own family. Tsuneo Iwami is also an excellent leader and manipulator, being able to control most of the gangs in Yakuza 6, like Jingweon mafia and the Yomei Alliance, using money and fame. In the final battle, he captured Haruka and her son to force Kiryu not to fight and beat him up. History Yakuza 6 Tsuneo is first introduced in Chapter 1, watching Little Asia burn to the ground along with Katsumi Sugai, Jimmy Lo, and Big Lo. His face is not revealed at this time. Later on, after Kiryu's first battle with Takumi Someya, Tsuneo is introduced by Takeru Kurusu, his father. He is revealed to be the CEO of Iwami Shipbuilding. While never directly seen or confronted, throughout the rest of the story, Tsuneo's influence and impact towards Kiryu, Haruto, the Yomei Alliance, the Saio Triad, and the Tojo Clan only harbors him more power. He is revealed to be the one that asked for Jimmy Lo's death, and he is the driving force and cause for the rest of the events of the game. He is shown to be influential towards Big Lo, whose son he killed, Han Joon Gi, Toru Hirose, and the rest of the Hirose Family, along with Kiryu. He is considered a big responsibility towards Kiryu to deal with, because of his target (Haruto and Haruka). He is seen once more, revealed to be a cunning and brutal enemy after killing his own father (indirect since Kanji Koshimizu murdered him). Tsuneo tells his father that he wished that he had believed in his own power, and from onwards, he will move onto greater heights. Tsuneo also reveals that he had known what the Secret of Onomichi was, and had been hiding the knowledge in order to finally reach his final goal. After Tsuneo speaks to the Daidoji, he is tasked to kill Kazuma Kiryu in order to hide the Secret of Onomichi. When Kiryu enters the Millenium Tower hoping to kill both Katsumi Sugai and Tsuneo Iwami, Kiryu is trapped and Iwami is seen through a giant screen television, ordering the death of Kiyomi Kasahara in front of both Kiryu and Someya. After Someya succeeds in his suicide, Iwami and Sugai both leave, preparing for the next day for Heizo Iwami's funeral. Kazuma Kiryu and Tsuyoshi Nagumo then confront Tsuneo and Sugai at Heizo's funeral. After Kiryu and Nagumo defeat Koshimizu, Tsuneo corners Kiryu with the capture of Haruka and her son, Haruto. Tsuneo seemingly defeats Kiryu and explains why he began his motives and entry for the Yakuza world; he reveals that he wants to be Takeru Kurusu. After Haruka is saved by the Hirose Family, Tsuneo attempts to silence Kiryu once and for all, but Kiryu repels. The two of them battle it out, and Tsuneo is ultimately defeated by Kiryu and he attempts to beg for his life but Kiryu having enough refuses and was about to beat him to a pulp but he orders Sugai to shoot Haruka and Haruto before Kiryu knocks him unconscious to save them. After the battle, he was arrested and incarcerated. Fighting style Tsuneo can engage in combat by himself and matches Kiryu for a while. Like all bosses in Yakuza 6, he only has 1 health bar, but Tsuneo is extremely dangerous to be left for opening. His fighting style consist of rapid punches and kicks, even an overhead roundhouse kick, which can drain Kiryu's health quickly. When in heat mode, he can use a combo which ends with a throw by stunning and leg grab. He can even tackle and put two punches before putting the opponent in mount position. Trivia *Tsuneo Iwami bears some similarity to Keiji Shibusawa. Both have cold, bloodthirsty and power hungry tendencies, but are also great businessmen who work behind the scenes most of the time. Both also commit heinous acts in an atttempt to gain a legendary title among the yakuza: "Takeru Kusuru" for Iwami and "Dragon of Dojima" for Shibusawa. Gallery Tsuneo Iwami.jpg Category:Yakuza 6 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Iwami Shipbuilding Company Category:Male Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Patriarchs Category:Yomei Alliance Category:Yakuza 6 Bosses